For example, an apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-323114 is known as a conventional label attaching apparatus. The label attaching apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-323114 is provided with a plurality of label feeding mechanisms for feeding labels, a plurality of label attaching mechanisms for attaching the plurality of labels fed from the plurality of label feeding mechanisms to individual packaged commodities carried to given label attachment positions, and a plurality of transverse displacing mechanisms for two-dimensionally displacing the plurality of individual label attaching mechanisms with respect to carrying planes of the packaged commodities.
In a configuration provided with the plurality of label attaching mechanisms like the conventional label attaching apparatus, the plurality of labels can be attached to the commodities at the same timing. In this configuration, when sizes of the commodities are small, the label attachment positions on the commodities are closer. For this reason, when the labels are attached, the plurality of label attaching mechanisms have a risk of coming within a certain distance of each other. For this reason, in the conventional label attaching apparatus, when the plurality of label attaching mechanisms approach to each other, an error occurs and the apparatus is stopped. When the apparatus is stopped because of the error, work such as collection of the commodities is needed. For this reason, restarting of the stopped apparatus takes time, and work efficiency is decreased
An aspect of the present invention is intended to provide a label attaching apparatus capable of preventing deterioration of work efficiency when labels are attached to commodities using a plurality of label attaching mechanisms.